


Looks Simple, Doesn't It?

by Spindizzy



Category: Demon Diary
Genre: Gen, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stealing's one of the few things that Raenef makes looks simple - simple like him, I suppose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Simple, Doesn't It?

Watching Raenef at work is one of the most beautiful things in the world. He - he makes it look so _simple._ Just like him, I guess.

Shush, here we go. Watch this.

You see him? Of course you don't, you're looking in the wrong place - he's _there,_ see? In the middle of that group? They're all gonna move in a second, then you'll be able to see him better. There you go, what did I tell you?

Well of course he's looking confused, that's Raenef's natural expre - well, yeah, "lost" is probably a better word for it. S'part of the plan, see? Just wait. We're looking for someone who's not busy - it'll have to be someone on a market stall, or this ain't gonna work. Keep an eye out for the mothery types, the ones that're gonna see him standing there all lost and confused and wanna help him. He's good at this sort of thing y'know. He's got this innocent sort of face and big eyes, and he can get teary eyed at the drop of a hat. No one thinks for a minute that he's a thief.

Then again, half the time we forget _ourselves._ He just… Doesn't look right as a thief. Too innocent, I guess. Too sweet.

Hey, here we go. The broad on the jewellery stall - you'd think she'd be a _little_ more suspicious, wouldn't you? What with all that gold and stuff right there where _anyone_ could pick it up? But no, Raenef looks lost and helpless, and now she's waving him over to ask what's wrong.

_Are you lost? Looking for someone? _she asks, and Raenef braces himself against her stall just a little, hands spreading so delicately over the rings and the necklaces.

Watch her face now. Watch her. See what she looks like when Raenef starts talking - see the "Oh my god what the hell?!" look on her face? _Everyone_ does that - they all think he's a girl, and then he opens his mouth. And the best thing is that he doesn't even _realise_ most of the time.

Now watch. He's telling her that he's here with his brother and a friend - that's me and you, got it? - and we got separated, and has she seen them? And he's not actually gonna describe us, because that's stretching his brain a little, but he'll _try,_ bless him. He's gonna stand there going "Um - ah - he's about -" and all the time he's gonna be sneaking things up his sleeves or into his pockets.

How do I now? Trust me, I've seen him pull this one before. Usually works. So long as she doesn't look down -

Ack, come on - _There_ you are, you idiot! We've been looking for you all over the place! Thanks for looking after him miss, we were worried sick. Bye now!

(Don't just stand there Raenef, you're gonna drop -!)


End file.
